


Wings of Fury

by CaitieAHHHH



Series: The Dragon Valkyrie [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dragon slavery, Night Furies, OC Dragons - Freeform, Other, School of Dragons, after the second movie, around two years later, heavy gore and violence, im sorry, mentions to the mobile game, post-canon How to train your dragon 2, toothless had a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieAHHHH/pseuds/CaitieAHHHH
Summary: After two years of cleaning up Berk from the attack from Drago, Hiccup and the gang meet someone new and discover her past with dragons, and the coming danger that follows her. But why does she remind them of Night Furies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's do this!

Neava kicked a pebble far from the cliff side, watching it fall to the sea below. She was bored, immensely. Vale'io laid out on his back, his belly getting warmed by the setting sun. Sure, being twenty five you can do so many things, but Neava has done everything. Being raised as a dragon, she found that they can get bored too. So she was definitely ticking the right boxes.

Sighing deeply, Neava kicked her feet over the cliff face, watching as the sun kissed the horizon as the moon rose from the sea behind her. Vale'io rolled from his back, whacking Neava in the face with his tail. She slapped him back, chasing him with a branch as they rolled around in the grass.

"Okay! I surrender!" Vale'io wailed dramatically. Neava laughed, sitting beside her brother as they watched the sun disappear to the ocean.

Vale'io now has a few scars, one covering his eye like Ferria, but he didn't lose his sight. Thank the gods. Another scar sits on his back, spraying out like a strike of lightning. It was three years ago when a harsh storm rolled in. Vale'io was badly struck with a bolt of lightning. He was unconscious for three months and badly scarred. But he kinda liked them.

Neava traced the scar on his back, breaking off to his left then to the right. His soft purrs drifted into the evening sky, Neava singing a dragon lullaby as she continued to trace. Vale'io drifted to sleep, snoring away. Neava curled into a ball, wrapping her scale armour wings around her, laying snug in the warmth of Vale'io's wings.

As the night turned cold, Neava jumped from her sleep when she heard the snapping of branches. Sitting up from her brother, she spotted a lone Terrible Terror wondering through. The little green dragon noticed her, little beady eyes glistened in the night as he came closer. He clawed his way closer to her, head swinging side to side. Neava pulled out a dry biscuit from her waist pocket, tempting the dragon to come closer.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Neava whispered in dragon tongue. The Terrible Terror stood up tall, sprinting towards the treat. The little dragon snacked on the biscuit, licking the crumbs clean from his paws. Neava scratches around his ear, soothing him to calming purrs and breathing. Vale'io soon woke up at this point, seeing his sister crouch down to a Terror that was happily squawking and chirping.

He rolled his eyes, puffing out a cloud of soft smoke from his nostrils. They were set on an island south-west from the Island Colony. They weren't known to be around wild dragons, as they arrived to the island, they saw the bones of a Red Death. Neava theorised that it landed head down, seeing the neck and skull in a rather disfigured position, snapping it into a tight bend. Vale'io felt uneasy when they arrived to the island, but when he saw the Queen dead, he felt some reassurance from not being turned.

Neava watched as the Terror scuttled away, squawking in happy tunes as he disappeared into the bushes. The small dragon soon returned, a mouth full of dark scales. Vale'io was now interested of what's going on, moving closer to his sister as she held the scales in her palms. He sniffed them. Neava saw the close resemblance, matching it with a patch of scales on his chest. It was a Night Fury scale.

"No Night Fury has ever gone out this far-" Vale'io stopped himself looking into the emerald pools. "Zarzo.."

"It has to be. Zarzo was the only Fury to be sent here, and he never returned because of the Queens doing." Neava rubbed the scales with her fingers, feeling the brunt, dried texture. It's been here for a few years, possibly from when he battled the Red Death.

"Then where is he. If the Queen is dead, why didn't he ever return home?" Vale'io asked, a saddened look on his face.

"I don't know, brother. But we have to find him." Neava stashed the scales in her waist pocket, mounting onto Vale'io soon after.

The Terror seemed to understand. Squawking loudly to get their attention. Vale'io looked up at Neava. She nodded, letting Vale'io follow the Terror over the island. They made it to the far side of the island. The Terror left when he showed them the camp ground, rewarded with another biscuit. Neava flipped up her hood and pulled up the clothed mask, shielding her face as they watched over the camp.

She spotted a Deadly Nadder, preening herself by the warm fire. A Monstrous Nightmare curled around into a tight ball, sleeping away as a Zippleback chased fireflies. A Gronckle happily snacked in some boulders. Neava has never seen an odd colony of dragons. She was about to jump down, until she heard the distant voices of humans. Vale'io growled as the humans passed through the bushes, two twins, one large one and a over confident one. They approached the dragons with such ease. Neava tilted her head as the dragons happily greeted them, rumbling purrs and happy screeches.

"You need to calm down, Hiccup. Valka has everything under control. Besides, it is your job as Chief." A female voice broke out from the trees. A blonde Viking stepped passed the trees, a tall male walking behind her. He only had one leg, his prosthetic leg made from mechanical bits and metal.

Suddenly Vale'io growled loudly, hearing the rustling bushes as a sleek black dragon emerged from the foliage. Neava choked on her breath. Zarzo was alive, and he was with humans. She watched as he stayed close to the tall male, pressed close to his side. Neava hunched lower in the bushes beside her brother, looking closer to see he had a red tail fin.

"He's lost a tail fin." Neava muttered. Vale'io saw it too.

"He must've gotten injured from the battle. Perhaps the humans have helped him?" Vale'io looked at Neava, head tilted slightly. She nodded looking down to see how happy he is. She's never seen him like this, Zarzo having a wild and unkept nature since he was a hatchling.

"I guess you're right, Astrid."

"I'm always right, Hiccup. We'll be done by dawn, don't worry."

The two scuttled away from the camp, hiding by a fallen tree. Vale'io didn't seem to calm down, Neava having to snap words at him, settling down till the camps fire died out. The group of Vikings had gone to sleep around now, Toothless, in this case Zarzo, was on look out for the night. Neava took her chance sneaking towards the camp without a sound. Toothless snapped his head to the sound of rustling bushes. He sniffed the air, grabbing an instant message that something was there. He left the camp with a short growl to the Nadder, following the sounds of moving bushes and leaves.

He came to an opening. Neava slipped out from her hiding place, crawling low to the ground like a Night Fury would do if seeing another of it's kind. Toothless curled back his tail, growling as she came closer to him. Neava stopped half way, pulling back her hood to reflect her eyes with his. Toothless instantly dropped his growl, cooing quietly as he remembered who she was. Neava smiled, reaching a hand out to the ground like a bow, her legs holding her mere inches from the ground. Vale'io took his moment to reveal himself, walking beside his sister in the same manner.

Neava stood up. "Zarzo, it's been many moons since we've seen you. Why haven't you returned to your home?" Neava rubbed Vale'io on the back, giving Toothless a saddened look.

Toothless seemed to forget that Neava could speak in dragon tongue, looking surprised to see her speak it so fluently. He dropped his head, looking back to the shaded trees, just breaking past to the camp. Neava followed his gaze, nodding slowly as she sighed deeply. Vale'io growled in betrayal. Neava held him back by the wing, watching as Toothless sat in front of them.

"I have found a home of my own, a colony." He looked up at the two, "when the Queen still had control over me, Hiccup had shot me down one night, injuring my tail. I couldn't fly away when my seal with the Queen had broken, but when he found me in the woods, he refused to kill me. We bonded over time. I taught him about dragons and their weaknesses, he made me fly again. Over the years, I have never seen a human that related so much to me, when I first saw him, I saw myself."

"And you became an Alpha. You accepted your choice as a leader and protector. What was the Alpha before you claimed your title?" Neava asked. Toothless seemed to feel his wings twitch at the memory of the fight on Berk.

"The Alpha before had attacked my home, turning dragons against their own will for a crave of power and domination. A Bewilderbeast that was forced under an abusive state." Toothless explained.

Neava stood shocked. Vale'io dropped his jaw in disbelief. "You battled a dragon that was been given the will of an Alpha!? You could've been killed! Do you have any idea the risks of being an Alpha if your not even the potential size of one!" She fumed with anger. Toothless did throw back a growl in defence, but Neava growled louder as she stomped towards him, standing tall as a threat.

Toothless didn't back down. Growling and pressing his chest out larger. Neava then pounced on him, ripping as his fake tail and scales. Toothless have a warning shot, echoing through the night. Vale'io had backed off into a small cave, not wanting to get involved as the two Furies fought one another. Neava didn't have the fire power as a Night Fury, but she did have the stamina and ground combat she needed if in a fight against a dragon. Toothless leaped back from the swing of her blade, seeing it was made from the bones of a Night Fury, he instantly ceased his attacks. Neava breathes heavily, holding the blade inches away from his eye. Her emerald eyes flashed silver, sending Toothless fleeing into the trees heading towards the camp.

Neava has never fought against an Alpha, but she knew that Toothless was holding back what he could really do. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her head reeling from adrenaline. She looked into the lake to see her eyes still a shimmering silver. When Scarra had given her acceptance into the Colony, she gave her a slice of her own life force. Before Scarra had aged to stone, her shimmering silver eyes were the only known in the existence of the Night Furies. Neava pressed her hand against her forehead, rubbing down the aching headache that started to flow over.

"You held together rather well." She heard Vale'io from behind her. She shook her head.

"He was holding back. If he wanted to kill me, he could've, but he didn't." Neava splashed her face with the cool water, watching as the silver faded back to its normal emerald green. Vale'io flopped down beside her, lapping at the water with his tongue.

"He goes by the name of 'Toothless'."

"What?" Vale'io looked at his sister.

"He goes by 'Toothless'. I saw it in his eyes, seeing his memories over the years he's been with the humans."

"Ironic name for a dragon with retractable teeth." Vale'io laughed, Neava did too.

She yawned, crawling close to Vale'io as she drifted to sleep. A wing a tail wrapped around her with protection, laying beneath the shimmering stars.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

By early dawn, Vale'io and Neava had fled the island, leaving a parting gift of a sketched out figure of The a Night Fury. When Toothless showed Hiccup and the gang the place where they fought, another sketching was drawn on a boulder. Of course Hiccup with frantic about there being other Night Furies, but with seeing the blast where Toothless had fired a warning shot, the cracked stone toppled to the dirt. This wasn't Toothless's normal behaviour. But what ever, or who ever, had threatened him for a fight, they knew what they were doing.

They left dragon island and flew back to Berk, greeted by Hiccup's mother, Valka. She was hard at work with help Gobber in making saddles, other workers clearing the ice spikes that covered half the island. A lot of work had been done over the month. Houses have been rebuilt faster with the help of the dragons, who have made themselves at home all over the island. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and walked up to his mother, saying morning to the villagers that passed him. Valka hugged her son, smiling bright like she does.

"Good to see you home, son." His mother greeted, getting straight back to work.

"Hey- ah mom, can I ask you something?" Hiccup pushes through into the blacksmith, waving Gobber good morning.

"Of course Hiccup! What do you need to know?"

Toothless waddled up to Hiccup looking at him then to Valka. "When we left Dragon Island, we started to find strange sketches in the trees and on stone of Night Furies. Have you ever seen something like this?" Hiccup passed a piece of paper that was from his notebook. Valka looked at the drawing shaking her head when she knew nothing of it.

"Can't say I have. Sorry son." Valka have an apologetic look. Hiccup simply nodded.

"I have!" A voice called out from the crowd of Vikings. Hiccup turned to see Mulch waving his hand.

"Mulch, where have you seen this?" Hiccup asked the fisherman.

"About seven years ago, a fishing port was completely emptied by a colony of dragons. It was the dead of night, so no one knew what dragon it was," Mulch pointed to the piece of paper, "This was the same drawing that was found on the wall, carved in sharp claws"

Hiccup looked to Toothless. The Night Fury cooed and nudged at his hand. Hiccup rubbed his head, looking down at the drawing. Astrid looked at him, shaking her head.

"Hiccup you can't be serious. Perhaps these dragons don't want to be found, maybe they're hiding for a reason, one that we don't know." Astrid grasped his shoulders. He looked at her.

"Astrid's right, lad. You're not the free running boy you once were. You have a village to run, supplies to round up for the coming winter. You don't have time for this." Gobber called from the forge. Hiccup didn't say anything.

"Let's go Toothless." Hiccup stormed past the villagers, Astrid included. Toothless barked at Cloudjumper, letting him know that he's in charge while he's gone. Cloudjumper looked at Valka then Toothless, cooing with a tilted head. The Fury growled.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called to her fiancé as he flew off on Toothless. 

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Neava tapped her fingers on a fallen tree, waiting on lone island in the middle of the ocean. Vale'io has dumped her off while he went to hunt for fish. She watched him dive into the ocean waves, returning with a net full of fish. Neava sighed, pulling her her blade, looking at the bone that was once her teacher and somewhat of a father. She missed him dearly, but it was in the past. She noticed Toothless had hesitated when he saw the blade. He knew straight away.

When she looked back to the open water, she saw Vale'io was gone. She stood up from the fire, looking for her brother in the far distance. She saw nothing but waves. Her chest tightened she saw a hunting boat cruise by, pulling in a net of fish, with Vale'io tangled in it. She sprinted along the shore, jumping over rocks and trees. When she made it to the far edge, the boat still hadn't spotted her, celebrating when they found the Night Fury helplessly in the net, thrashing around to get out. The fall was steep, spikes of rock crashing against the waves that splashed around. She held her breath, taking a running leap off the drop off.

The hunters only then noticed her. Falling feet first, Vale'io didn't dare to look as she fell closer to the ship. With a shattering crash, Neava landed on the hunters ship, eyes flashing silver. Black leathery wings sprouted from her back, flaring up to scare the hunters. Vale'io watched in disbelief as his sister sliced down each Hunter with her blade, her wings flapping every now and then as she fought them off. Her feet kicked the men down, breaking their bones and throwing them overboard. They struggled to keep to the surface, disappearing into the deep ocean, Neava watching mercilessly.

"It's alright brother, your safe now." Vale'io blinked, seeing Neava splattered with blood and sweat. She was breathing heavily, struggling to stand on her own feet. Neava untalented the net, collapsing into her brothers chest.

"You did well, sister." Vale'io watched the wings slip away into her back again. He feared this time had come. He needed to head home fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of a new enemy

Neava opened her eyes slowly, seeing that she was laying in a dim lit room. She groaned when lifting her body up, feeling her back go stiff. She grunted, feeling a bandage wrapped her chest. She touched her back, wincing when feeling her cold fingers on the bleeding wound. Neava sighed, looking at her hand to see the damp, black ooze. This wasn't normal, and she can't remember anything since Vale'io was captured by the hunters. The incense burns lifted a comfortable aroma in the room. Neava looked around the the room, seeing a tapestry on the far wall. She identified the dragon as a Fury, but a white Fury covered in clumped fur scales. 

"Snow Furies." Neava breathed out. A curtain pulled open to show a Snow Fury wandering into the room. It was a female, Neava noticing the more detail of her tail. She softly crossed the room, an amulet around her neck, swaying as she sat next to the bamboo mattress bedding. Neava blinked, seeing the peaceful lilac eyes blink back. The Snow Fury purred, soon walking out of the room.

Neava sat up in the bed, trying to wrap her head around of what just happened. Not a moment later, a woman entered past the cream curtain. She held a tray with two cups a pot. Her gown was very beautiful and traditional, covered with the same symbols as the ones around the room. Her dark brown, almost black eyes, shimmered softly in the sun light, candles flickering as she kneeled beside the bed on a plush floor cushion, handing Neava a cup of the warm tea. The woman's long, red hair was decorated with feathers and plaits followed by a crown of horns. A green pendant hanging around her neck. 

"It's good to see you awake, young dragon." The woman spoke with soft words, sipping her tea calmly.

"You're probably wondering where you are, am I not wrong?" Neava nodded, the woman chuckled fondly. "Your in a safe place. Your brother, Vale'io, brought you here. Your back was in desperate need of treatment, as it was your first summoning of them." She sipped her tea.

"Wait- what do you mean 'summoning'?" Neava asked, worry trembling from her voice.

The woman placed the tea on the tray, placing her hand between Neava's shoulder blades. She grunted, the pressure easing as the woman removed her hand. "I'm afraid you won't be able to leave till your fully healed. Va'mira will treat you well, seeing you know the language of dragons." The woman was about to leave, the two empty cups placed back on the tray. 

"Wait-" Neava stuttered, "I don't know your name."

The woman smiled. "My name is Ya'mila. I'll return to change the dressing on your wound, Neava."

"Wait a minute I didn't tell you-" Ya'mila had left, leaving Neava alone and very confused. She laid back down on the bed, wincing when she moved to quickly. The soft bedding was comfortable and warmer. She closed her eyes once more, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over her.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Vale'io sat near a river, watching as winter foxes play in the shallow snow. Va'mira, a beautiful Snow Fury, saw him alone. She cooed, seeing him alert and worried for his sister. She noticed that Ya'mila had left the healing cabin for Neava to rest, Vale'io watching closely as she entered the house. Va'mira approached the Night Fury quietly, making her presence clear to him. Vale'io looked at her, seeing her lilac eyes glisten in the setting sun. He chuffed, shifting to the right to make room for her to sit.

"You must be worried for your sister." Va'mira broke the eerie silence.

"Ferria worried that this day would come. Although I thought nothing of it but as a dragon-tale." Vale'io eyed at the snow covered rocks across the river.

The forest was a winter wonderland, howls from the Snow Furies could be heard from far mountains where they nested by the ice caverns. Va'mira hummed, dipping her paw into the icy river. Vale'io watched closely, seeing her scales shimmer a light blue, swirls flash softly. She removed her paw, looking past the mountains before looking back at Vale'io. 

"Come with me. I'm sure to that the Ancients would like to meet you." Va'mira encouraged the Night Fury to follow. Vale'io purred, flying off with the Snow Fury to the far mountain side. The snow covered forest blurred as they flew over. Va'mira howled, her ears twitching when she heard a raspy howl responded her. She rumbled a chuckle, looking over to see Vale'io watching her. He instantly looked away when he was caught. The snow forest soon opened to a valley of rocks, Snow Furies perched upon them as a guard watch. They landed by the mouth of the ice cavern, two Snow Furies chuffed softly when seeing the Night Fury. Vale'io was a bit nervous, but the Snow Furies seemed humble to have another Fury visit heir colony. 

The cavern was lit with blue flames, lighting the way to the Ancients. As Va'mira showed Vale'io through the cavern, he noticed cave markings upon the walls. They showed the many species of Furies, from Snow to Sand Furies, Water and Night Furies as well. Vale'io turned to attention when he heard a deep howl from within the open cavern. Siting in the central column of ice pillars and broken arches, ten Snow Fury ancients watched over the moving colony of Snow Furies. Vale'io noticed one having a deep grey, almost black coat of fur, mixed with slashes of white. Each Ancient had four bony horns upon their heads, twisting out over the years. He was the first to notice the Night Fury, opening his wings wide in an order of silence. 

The carven goes silent. Va'mira nudged Vale'io to step closer, staying by his side. The male ancient seemed to laugh, turning his head away from the Night Fury as he held his wrath of laughter.

"So here is a Night Fury from Scarra's colony. Good to see that she hasn't lost her will to let her children thrive under her deathbed." A female Ancient snarled at him, obviously knowing that she was being ignored. 

"Enough with your bickering, Raiolo. You may have a bad history with out distant cousins, but that is no way to knowledge the passing of an all-mother." She growled. Raiolo sneered. 

"Your forgetting, Kailo, it was there move that wiped out half of the all dragon species." Another Ancient answered. The ancients hummed. Vale'io felt small, cowering low to the ground. 

"With all do respect, Ancients. A child named Neava is being held in safe arms, Ya'mila is doing her work to heal her wings." Va'mira called out to the Ancients. Kalio looked surprised, other Ancients shifting while Raiolo dropped his threat. 

The story of a human gifted with wings, was a given sign that a time of darkness was rising. Raiolo looked to an Elder, who nodded slowly. The male Ancient sighed, flapping out his wings, landing by the entrance of opening cavern. Vale'io and Va'mira followed him, flying out to the snow forest, reaching Ya'mila and her warm cabin home. The woman stood by the healing room, holding a bag of healing herbs and bandages. Raiolo landed in the padded snow, nodding a hello to Ya'mila. She nodded back, holding the curtain door open for him to enter.

Neava was sitting up again, her hair in a messy plait on her left shoulder. She turned to the Ancient Snow Fury that had entered the room, obviously shocked and not wanting to do. Neava watched as Vale'io and Va'mira also entered, Vale'io happily rushing over to her, nuzzling against her head, soft purrs erupting from the dragon. Neava stroked his head softly, smiling when she earned a little lick.

"You definitely hold a tight bond with young Vale'io." Raiolo sat on a large cushion, Va'mira sitting close by to the bed. Neava nodded, attempting to bow in respect when in appearance of an ancient. Raiolo raised his left wing, telling her not to attempt, as she's still in bad condition. 

"I would be lying if I didn't say I've never met an Ancient Snow Fury." Neava chuckled. Raiolo chuffed a laugh. The silence seemed to turn cold, Raiolo holding a rather dangerous look on his face. Neava was now extremely nervous, not knowing if she was in trouble or she's caused a problem. 

"I assume Ya'mila has yet to tell you about your condition?" Neava shook her head, Raiolo sighed, looking at the redhead with a distasteful look. Ya'mila shrugged, preparing the bandages for changing. 

"When you were accepted into the colony of Night Furies, Scarra had given you a slice of her past life force. You already know of this?" Neava nodded, remembering all the times when her eyes would flash silver if in a fight of defending herself. 

"Well," Raiolo continued, "the side effects include of changing eye colour, yours turning silver from her time of living. It has never been said that when a human is given a past life force of a dragon, that they are given wings of their giver. Scarra gave you those wings for a reason, and now you must train your power to control them." Raiolo briefly explained everything to Neava.

"Something is coming." Neava said in a worried tone. Raiolo nodded, regretting this weight of truth that's filling the room. 

"We feared this time had come. Over the years of guarding his hell grave, Dazaro is rising, and seeking something he most desires."

"And what does he desire?" Neava asked, her skin crawling from hearing the devilish name. 

"The destruction of all humanity. Dragons and humans." Neava felt her heart pound against her ribs, clutching a handful of sheets, gasping in pain as her back opened to reveal the wings that was given to her. Ya'mila approached her, handing her a cup of herbal tea, an instant relief from the pain. Raiolo studied the quivering wings, reacting to the cold air around them.

"You must rest, young dragon." Ya'mila petted her hair, easing her way back to sleep. Vale'io laid beside her, his muzzle pressed close to her waist. Va'mira stayed as well, Raiolo leaving to head back to the council, informing them of what has happened.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Toothless had grown aggressive, making Hiccup fly to where he wanted to go. The Night Fury has been on edge since they left Berk. Hiccup worried that something was wrong, so they landed on an islands beach. Hiccup dismounted from his dragon, petting his head carefully. Toothless whimpered, hearing distant roars from the nest on the far side of the island. Hiccup looked up, seeing a tall mountain, knowing it was a dead volcano, probably died out years ago. The Viking stood up, walking towards the edge of the beach, looking past the dense trees and bushes. He scanned the area, seeing an open trail ahead. He looked back to Toothless, he was shaking his head in disagreement.

"What's the matter bud? You're not usually like this." Hiccup gently spoke to the dragon.

" _It's not safe! We have to go!_ " Toothless barked in dragon tongue. He knew that Hiccup couldn't understand him, but he made noises that sounded fearful and afraid.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" He crouched in front of the dragon, seeing the fear in his wide eyes.

A branch snapped from the trees. Hiccup turned around to the noise, seeing nothing. He took a step forward, Toothless instantly ran in front of him, yelping and barking. Hiccup pushed past him, still approaching the trees. Toothless took a risk, firing at the tree, barely missing Hiccup.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, turning to see the Fury looking alert. The bushes pushed to the side, showing dark eyes flash in the shaded trees. Toothless took defence, wrapping his tail around Hiccup as the brooding dragon came closer. 

Hiccup looked in shock, seeing the enormous Night Fury emerge from the shaded trees. The dark red eyes flashed when he came closer. Toothless was making noises that sounded like vocal dragon instinct for protection. The enormous dragon stopped, looking down at Toothless, growling low. Za'lo whacked his tail in the sand, sending the grains into the air. Hiccup covered his face, lowering his arms when the growling had stopped. Za'lo sat in front of them, gaze not moving from the two. 

"I didn't know you could grow that big, buddy." Hiccup mumbled, still in shock. Za'lo snorted a laugh, startling Hiccup."You can understand me..." 

"I am no simple dragon. I've flown these lands and oceans for many years." Za'lo replied, speaking in English to Hiccups surprise. 

Za'lo looked at Toothless. "It's good to see you alive, Zarzo. You and your human can follow me to the council. Ferria wants a meeting." Za'lo then turned, walking back into the woods. Toothless was second to follow, nudging Hiccup onto his back as protection.

"Wait, your name is Zarzo?" Hiccup spoke to Toothless. He nodded, only to grumble something in dragon tongue. 

"He says that he went by that name when he still was part of the colony. It was his choice when you called him Toothless, so he took that name." Za'lo translated. Hiccup walked in silence, listening to the two Night Furies grumble to each other, Za'lo then started to laugh.

"This is so weird." Hiccup whispered to himself.

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

On the far side of the ocean, two enormous stone dragons guarded the open cave of darkness. They stood still, not moving as a ship slowly came closer to its shores. A Viking jumped out from the boat, possibly a merchant looking for things to sell. As he stepped closer, the two stone dragons cracked their eyes open, a deep red. The Viking stumbled back, but kept walking towards the cave. The ground rumbled alive as the Viking took another step. He cried out in fear, falling to the sand as another stone dragon emerged from the sandy beach. The two guard dragons closed their eyes, the enormous stone dragon roared at the Viking, stomping its paws in rage. He fled, failing to walk from the boat to shore. He climbed into the boat and sailed away. 

The stone dragon rumbled, red eyes blinking as it returned to its slumber.

Deep beyond the cave, a furious roar could be heard. Dazaro pulled at the chains that tangled his body. The long to be dead dragon snarled, his once blue eyes, now faded to a fearless empty black. His scales crusted to his bones, creaking with each move he makes. He's been in this impressment for centuries, all thanks to Scarra. The rusted chains dragged along the ground, head hanging low from the weight of the collar.

Another stone dragon, as big as the one on the beach, never left its sight from the dangerous dragon. He seemed dead, but they didn't need to go out for fish, as different dragon species drop food on the beach, piling high for them to collect.

Dazaro was only ever given the scrapes, mere fishbones, if you could even call that a meal. 

"I will escape from here. Not matter how long it takes." Dazaro growled to the stone guardian.

"You said the same thing, thousands of years ago." The stone dragon spoke for the first time in centuries.

The chained dragon growled, leaping as far as the chain would let him, which wasn't far than three feet. "You've been watching me for centuries, you choose now to speak!"

"I didn't have anything to say."

Dazaro didn't have anything to reply with. He's been staring at this stone giant for centuries, picking out each feature of its rough, hard rock body. The stone guard continued to watch, not blinking or evening breathing. Like a statue. Dazaro snorted, clawing at the scorched stone he walks on, his body was frail and wings torn from his sides. The demonic Fury let smoke roll from his blazing mouth, blasting the cave walls with explosive black plasma. 

He will escape this prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the further thought. 
> 
> Woolly howl - Snow Furies 
> 
> Sand wraith - Sand/desert Furies 
> 
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/can-i-get-a-hoiiiyahhhh)


	3. Chapter 3

The rising sun broke the peak of snowy mountains, Snow Furies howling into the morning sky. Va'mira yawned, stretching like a cat, shaking the powdery snow that had covered her that night. She slept just outside from the healing cabin, watching over the night as a guard. Ya'mila stepped out from her home, wrapped in a wolf fur coat, her long hair in a braided bun. Va'mira purred when she was given a bowl of warm fish, licking her teeth clean.

"Slept well I see." Ya'mila petted her head, scratching behind her ear. Va'mira purred in response, following the human into the cabin.

Neava was wide awake when Ya'mila arrived with her morning meal. She wore her normal clothes, which she wore under the scale armour. Vale'io laid beside her, his large head in her lap, purring as she plucked small bugs from under his scales. He yelped when a big one was removed, making Neava giggles.

"It's good to see you awake, young dragon." Ya'mila passed her a bowl of warm soup and bread. Neava thanked her and began to eat her meal.

Ya'mila sat on a cushion, sitting on her legs, drinking her tea. Vale'io rested beside the warm fireplace, warning his body before they left that day. Ya'mila had given Neava a final dose of healing herbs, also giving her a bag of special oils and teas as a gift. Neava humbling accepted the gift, thanking her for helping her.

Later that day, around noon. Neava had finished changing into her scale armour. Vale'io waited patiently outside, Va'mira too sitting beside the cabin. Neava then left the cabin, thanking Ya'mila once more before leaving to the ice cavern. Va'mira guided them to the ancients, who was known to meeting the child when she was fully healed. Seeing all the Snow Furies around, Neava had been the first off lander to meet the Ancients, Ya'mila being raised in the island when she was a young girl. Raiolo perched upon the ice structure, leaping down when he saw the three enter the open carven nest. 

"It's good to see you well, young dragon." Raiolo greeted, leaping down from his perch to land in front of Neava.

"I feel much better, thank you." Neava bowed.

Raiolo tucked his wings slightly, turning to face the back entrance of the ice cavern. Neava and the two Furies followed. It wasn't a far walk, opening into a temple, the ice stone all-mother perching on her ruin. Raiolo stepped first, bowing to the statue. Neava did the same, feeling the cool wave touch her cheek. She looked up at the statue, seeing the Snow Fury with its wings wide, much like Scarra. 

"Our all-mother, Lumar'o told us that you are worthy of helping all clans of the Furies. She's passed a message to the all-mother of Sand Furies, there you shall find your way to Wetlo Falls. A clue to the island will be carved in the old walls of a temple." Raiolo explained as he walked to her. Neava looked at the statue once more, nodding in acceptance. 

"Good," Raiolo smiled softly. "Va'mira will aid you in your quest. She knows the way the to Sand Furies Island." 

Vale'io smiled at Neava, then gave a gummy smile to Va'mira. She rumbled a chuckle. 

"Thank you for everything, Raiolo." Neava bowed, pulling up her hood. She mounted onto Vale'io, griping the saddle, ready for the flight. 

"No. Thank you, young dragon. Your acceptance into the clans of Fury have made the prophecy come true. I bid you the best of luck." Raiolo watched as the three Furies took off, flying through the back opening of the ice cavern. Neava smiled, waving goodbye to Raiolo as they flew into the cloudless sky.

Half way through the flight, they decided to stop by the Night Fury colony. Va'mira agreed, as they would need a rest from the long flight. Breaking past the broken stalks of stone, Neava could see the Ancient council below. They landed by the Home Nest, Vale'io and Va'mira taking a drink and something to eat. Quilo was happy to see her young one home, approaching Neava with a welcoming purr.

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Hiccup stood in astonishment. The council of Ancients looked down to him, making him feel terrifyingly small. Toothless was beside him, staying quite for most of the time. Za'lo was on his perch, Ferria and Crescent spoke to the human, while Rel'or was intrigued by the return of Zarzo.

"Hiccup Haddock, This wasn't the way I expected us to meet." Rel'or spoke first, sensing the confusion that radiated form the human. 

"H-How can you speak like-"

"Like you humans?" Crescent asked. Hiccup nodded slowly. "We've been around long enough to learn the ways of you humans, that's why we keep our colony far from human society. We fear things that you would never think of happening." 

"What Crescent means, there is something coming, something that all dragons thought was locked away for eternity." Ferria called out, grabbing Hiccup's attention. Zarzo growled, knowing what they were talking about.

"What exactly?" Hiccup asked, feeling a bit on edge.

The Ancients grumbled to each other, not sure to be trusting a human that knows little.

"He goes by the name of Dazaro," a voice called from behind Hiccup. He turned around to see a human, a woman. "He's feared by every dragon that dared to stand in his way. He called himself king of beasts for half a century, soon falling in defeat by the all-mothers of Furies. He's imprisoned on an island, in the middle of the ocean." 

Ferria looked pleased, seeing her warrior arrive when she needed her. "It's good to see you home, Neava. I'm glad to see you well."

Hiccup watched as Neava walked closer, another Night Fury walking beside her. 

"It's good to be home, Ferria. I'm happy to say that the Snow Furies are accepting our peace arms. A message has been sent to the Sand Furies, we're stopping by for a rest before we leave next morning."

The Ancient nodded. "That's good to hear."

Hiccup looked at the woman, wanting to ask many questions about how she knows so much about the Night Furies. Neava looked at him, then to Toothless. She gave a rather stoic face, making Toothless growl, she growled back.

"That's enough!" Ferria opened her wings wide, silencing everyone. Neava bowed instantly, Toothless sat in silence.

Ferria dropped her wings, looking at Neava in slight disappointment. Neava stayed down, her head hanging low. Hiccup turned to look at the council, Rel'or watched as he started to walk forward. The Elder Furies began to growl, warning him not to come closer. Hiccup ignored the growls, approaching one Elder that stood in front of him. She growled as he came even closer, teeth retracting out.

Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head, reaching his hand out to growling Night Fury. The council watched closely, Neava looking surprised as the Elder sniffed his hand, touching her nose with to his palm. 

" _He's a brave one._ " Neava murmured to Toothless.

 _"He is_." Toothless replied. 

"I want to help you! I know the ways of dragons, I've trained and fought along side them in battle." Hiccup called to the council. Ferria looked at him, her one eye flashing. 

The Ancients went quiet. They all looked at each other, rumbling in dragon tongue to each other. One ancient barked a laugh, another growled at him. Za'lo snarled, making them stop arguing. Ferria was the one that leapt from her perch, standing over Hiccup. He gulped, not knowing if he had done the right thing. 

"You shall join Neava in her quest. You shall choose the team you will take to the Sand Fury colony," Neava smiled. Toothless gave a happy bark. "But I warn you, Hiccup Haddock. The war that you will fight, is one that all dragons will die along side you. Dazaro is a powerful dragon and he will get things his way." 

Hiccup bowed. "You have my word." 

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

The fire crackled and licked into the night sky. Neava poked the fire, watching the embers fly into the star lit sky. The full moon was high and bright, shinning a soft glow upon the sleeping Furies below. Hiccup laid beside Toothless, leaning against him as the dragon curled around him. Va'mira And Vale'io reared by the fire, watching Neava as she thought of a plan.

Ferria had agreed for Hiccup to join, but she needed more ways to make this war less of a blood bath, but Neava knew that wouldn't be an option. She sighed, dropping the stick into the fire. She stood up and walked over to the edge of valley. A cool breeze flowed past her, leaves being picked up with it as they were carried away into the forest.

Neava felt lonely. After the death of her teacher and a beloved father figure, Tal'mir, she's never felt that gaping hole close. She looked up to the sky, finding constellations with every flick of her eyes.

"I miss you, Tal'mir. It's not the same." Neava dropped to her knees, forgetting that she wasn't alone. Tears ran down her cheeks, dropping onto the tall grass that caught the droplets.

Hiccup woke to the soft sobs of grief. He sat up from Toothless, making him stir and grumble. He saw Neava at the edge of the valley, crying softly. He didn't really know what to do. Vale'io purred, getting to his feet and walking over the Neava. The Night Fury nudged her arm, asking for a pet. Neava cried a little hard, hiding her face into the scaly chest of the dragon. Vale'io tucked his left paws around her back, holding her close for protection.

"You've lost someone close to you."

Neava turned to see Hiccup standing there. A heavy face of sorrow and tiredness. She wiped her tears, sniffling as she looked back to him, nodding slowly. Hiccup walked up to her, sitting beside her.

"Two years ago, I lost my father. We were battling against Drago Bludvist. His alpha took control over Toothless, ordering him to kill me, my dad sacrificed himself for me." Hiccup went quite. Neava looked at him. 

"You fought Drago Bludvist?" 

"Yeah." 

Neava chuckled. "That is the most insane thing I've ever heard."

Hiccup chuckled, petting Toothless when he came up beside him. The dragon cooed, butting Hiccup in the side with his head. Neava smiled. Seeing Zarzo so content with a human is almost haunting. Vale'io laid his head in Neava's lap, wanting attention as they continued to talk.

"I was fifteen when he died. Our hunting colony was ambushed by a fleet of hunters, failing to get what they needed, but Tal'mir was badly injured." Toothless whimpered. "He was my teacher, looked after me like a father. We did everything together. He taught me about healing herbs and medicines for certain dragons, teaching me to climb when I was five and gave me the training and combat skills of being a Night Fury." 

Neava pulled out her blade, feeling the sharpened bone slice through a small leaf. "This blade and armour was made from his scales and bones. He vowed that when he died, he would pass his body to me. We buried his remains in the cove of memories, a sacred place for Night Fury souls to rest forever. It hasn't been the same since his passing, and we all mourn this night in remembrance of his name." Hiccup looked up to the moon, seeing a dark shadow fly past the bright glow. Neava smiled, seeing that Tal'mir's spirit still flew by on this night. Vale'io roared into the night, Toothless doing the same as the shadowy figure flew past the moon once more, echoing a roar back to them.

"That's incredible." Hiccup mumbled. 

Neava nodded. "It is indeed."

As the waves crashed against the rocky walls of the cliff face, the slowly rose from its slumber. Birds flew by, singing their morning song as dragons woke from their nests. Neava mounted on Vale'io, Hiccup following her action as they flew off into the horizon. Va'mira chuffed, pushing off the cliff face and racing by the two Night Furies, howling into the morning air.

They headed towards the Sand Fury colony.


End file.
